Lucid Nightmares
by MysticalSilverCresent
Summary: Ryoma is having dreams and nightmare where it can react physically and also can feel emotions on his body, it was called Lucid Dreaming, but Ryoma is more different, he can feel 3 times reactions, pains, and emotions more than he had in his dream...Now the Seigaku is very worried of their little boy
1. chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis_

_

Ryoma always have a nightmares every night that can make him woke up in the middle of the night...

Every time he had nightmares...if he was in pain in his dream, his body will also feel the pain...It was called _Lucid Dreaming_...but Ryoma is more different than a normal...he could feel 3 times more pain in his body more than he had in his dream...

_

Ryoma went to school early and for their morning practice because of his nightmares...

"Echizen!" Oishi called Ryoma when he saw him near the courts

Ryoma just nodded and did not say anything...they noticed that Ryoma was silent and acting very suspicious all of the sudden,

all the seigaku noticed and came to him to asked what was wrong...

"Ochibi...What's wrong? is something bothering you?" Eiji came with the first question and followed by Fuji

"Are you alright? you don't look good?"

Ryoma shook his head and said a little small word

"im fine"

"Are you sure you're fine? Echizen.." Tezuka asked and made the others worried

"I'm fine bochou...You all don't need to worry about me" Ryoma said with a little smile and they all still worried of Echizen acting strange

As Ryoma finished running the laps and finished in the showers...Ryuuzaki Sensei announced to the regulars that they will be having a trip in the hot springs for two weeks...

Everyone shouted in joy "YYYAAAAYYY!!!!" they were jumping happily going crazy except for Tezuka, Ryoma, Fuji ,and Oishi who just standing there smilling...

Ryoma showed a lazy face imagining what will happen and thought " _I have a bad feeling about this crazy sempais of mine"_ and he also thought what will happen in the hot springs if they are too crazy running inside the bus"I bet the hot springs would collapse if they never stop"

_

The next day all the Seigaku had their bags and laugage then drove off to go to their exciting trip

As they were in the bus, Fuji and Tezuka dragged Ryoma to sit with them to avoid the craziness of their teamates

Ryoma was sitting between Fuji and Tezuka, Fuji's hand were holding gently on Ryoma's arm and Tezuka also gently holding the other arm..., Ryoma felt the overprotective side of them that looked like they were protecting him from a situation they already know about to happen

"Woah...Fuji and Tezuka is being protective of Ochibi.." Eiji snickered

"Eiji what will you do if Ryoma was not sitting between Captain and Fuji?" Oishi asked

Eiji answered "Of course you already know that"

All of the other regulars flinched to heard Eiji's answer, they all knew except for Ryoma what will Eiji going to do...

_

 _flashback_

 _Long ago back when he was in middle school, they had a fieldtrip to the mountains..._

 _While riding in the bus Eiji was dragging one of his teamates to go with him like going on top of the bus roof, running and shaking the bus, running like crazy until one of them passed out due to shaking, Eiji won't stop his craziness until they reach their destinations_

 _end of flashback_

_

That others were thinking to not remember the most terrifiying scene when they had a field trip with Eiji when they were in middle school so only Fuji and Tezuka can stop him by letting Eiji's target sit between them

"Saa..Echizen will be alright if he's close to us, don't worry minna" Fuji told then so they can feel relief

"C'mon..i just want to have fun with ochibi" Eiji added

"Yadda" Ryoma lazyly said

"Sit down Eiji were are still far from our destination" Tezuka calmly spoke

"Okay~"

Ryoma was getting sleepy ' _Oh no..not again..not in a time like this...'_ he thought in his mind to not sleep in front of his sempais so they won't suspect...but Fuji and Tezuka noticed

"Echizen, are you sleepy?" Tezuka asked

Ryoma nodded

"If you're sleepy then just sleep..we won't let them disturb you" Fuji added

"Arigato...sempai" Ryoma fell asleep and Fuji silence his team to not disturb him and Ryoma wishes that he won't be having another nightmare just for a while infront of his sempais...

as Ryoma slept, he had another dream...he dreamed of a place where the people was hitting him with a whip and throwing rocks at him...Ryoma was in pain in his dream...

While at the Seigaku...

"Minna..Ryoma is shaking" Fuji told the whole team and they worried of Echizen what was happening in him

"It..hur-ts...pai-n..." Ryoma's voice was shaking and tears flowing down his cheeks

While in Ryoma's dream, the poeple was still hitting him and throwing rocks at him, it suddenly stop when he heard a voice calling out his name

"n...chizen... Echizen!"

Ryoma woke up in a shock as his sempais were worriedly looking at him

"Echizen are you all right?!" Oishi shouted in tears

they keep asking him and Ryoma didn't say anything

"Echizen...you can tell us everything" Fuji said softly

"It was just a nightmare sempai..nothing else" Ryoma answered

"Then why are saying that you're in pain?!" they all asked the same question in unison

"I told you sempai, it was just a little nightmare"

Then a meanwhile, Ryoma fell asleep again, this time he had a dream of being abandoned by all of his friends and family, Ryoma shaked again

"Everyone, his at it again" Fuji said panicly to the others, they still couldn't figure out what was happening to Ryoma and this time it was different,

Ryoma was saying something different from last time

"okaa-san..otou-san... anikii...Se-mpa-is..." Ryoma said crying again but also different from last time...this time he was crying a lot...

All of the Seigaku were very worried...they were still confused why was Echizen in a pain

"What's wrong with Ochibi? why is he crying?" Eiji sadly asked

"Has he always been like this?"

All of their faces were full of sadness and sorrow seeing there little baby in pain, crying very heavily,

they heard Ryoma saying something

"e-everyone pl-ease d-don't l-leave m-me..." Ryoma's voice was really shaking

"Echizen...we won't leave you...we are here for you" they all said as Ryoma still shaking and repeated "I'm s-scared...p-please don't leave m-me"

"Echizen...don't worry...we're here" Fuji calmed Ryoma stroking his head...Ryoma felt warm and stopped shaking and they were all relieved...

_

Hour later...they still hadn't arrive because the place of the hot spring they're going has pretty far...

Ryoma woke up and slowly opened his eyes...

"Echizen...you're awake" Fuji smiled at Ryoma as Ryoma's head were on Fuji's lap and his legs were on Tezuka's

"Ah..Ochibi's awake!" Eiji rushed

They all went to Ryoma

"Echizen..are you okay?"

"Do you feel any pain? Head? Arms? Legs? Sides? Back?"

They all keep on asking and Ryoma was still silent...

_

( _To be continued)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Troubles of sleeping**

_

They keep asking Ryoma what is wrong but Ryoma still did not answer

"Saa...Echizen is still tired, don't stress him out" Fuji interupted and calmed the others

They got back in their seats and still worried about Ryoma why was he in pain

_

Minutes later...

Ryoma became tired and again fell asleep

Fuji was relaxing as Tezuka was also having a quite time and the others were quite and all focused on Echizen, Fuji looked at Ryoma and noticed him asleep"... _Oh no..."_ He thought

Ryoma had another nightmare...again..it was a nightmare where he is being chased by some people holding knives and cutters...Ryoma started shaking again and saying something "..help me..." with a shaking voice that made Fuji cringe

"Oh no...Guys! we need to wake him up!" Fuji panicked

The others rushed to Ryoma waking him from a terrifying nightmare

"Echizen wake up!"

"Hey Echizen!"

Ryoma opened his eye in great shock...then he saw all of his sempai showing worried faces

"What's happening?" Ryoma asked

"You were in pain asking 'help' so we woke you up" Tezuka answered

"What kind of nightmare is bugging you Echizen?" They asked

Ryoma still not answer

_

"We arrived" said the driver interupted the situation where Ryoma could speak

"Let's go" They excitedly got off the bus and the others followed

"Woah...it's beautiful!" They were awed if the scene they were seeing, as Fuji held Ryoma so he will not collapse and Tezuka and Oishi held their laugages

"All of you! get inside" Tezuka said loudly

"Yes captain!"

As they entered the owner greeted them and led them to their reserved private hot spring...

As they put their bags and laugages down,all of them immedietly changed clothes and rushed into the spring except for Ryoma, Fuji, Oishi, and Tezuka who just preparing to go into the spring

"Echizen, are coming?" Oishi asked

"No...I'm good..."

"Are you sure? the spring is relaxing.."Oishi added

"I don't feel like going to the spring yet" Ryoma said as he sat on the side of the spring

"I'll be fine in here"

"Then we'll be going" The three went to the spring as Ryoma sat on the side reading a book

_

After the hours of them relaxing in the spring...they were finished and went to take a shower to change, Ryoma stopped reading and walked beside the spring...as he was walking and went near the showers, his vision suddenly bacame shaky and his head went dizzy, when the Seigaku finished their showers and dressed to get ready for dinner, as they left...they saw Ryoma fell into the spring

"Echizen!" They all rushed and saved Ryoma

"Did he drowned?!" One of them asked shockly

"He didn't drown but looks like he fainted and fell in the spring"

They all let out a sigh of relief

"He's still unconcious?"

"No, he's awake"

Ryoma got up and still in a daze

"*cough* cough* sempai what happend?"

"You fainted and fell on the spring Echizen...you almost drowned" Momo said worrily

"Echizen, are you really alright? are you hurt? do you have any injuries? how do you feel?" Oishi added and turned a mother hen mode

"I just felt dizzy that's all" Ryoma answered still in emotionless face

"You need to change your clothes, you might catch a cold"

Ryoma stood up but suddenly out of balance, Fuji help him and when he was done changing, they were waiting for them

when Ryoma sat, they started the party, it was going wild and wild but Ryoma just casualy eating and ignoring the ruckus

"Echizen do you want to drink tea?" Fuji smiled at Ryoma giving him a tea to relax a bit

Ryoma nodded and drank the tea, indeed it was relaxing and he drank a bit more

_

After the wild party

They prepared their bedsheets and blanket to get some sleep

Ryoma also prepared his, then the same thing like in the bus...Fuji and Tezuka put their bedsheets beside Ryoma's, Fuji on his right and Tezuka on his left, Ryoma curiously ask

"Fuji-sempai, Buchou, why are you beside me and why am i in the middle of all of you?"

"Isn't it obvious?...to keep you not disturbed and when the time you need help" Fuji answered smiling

"I need help?" Ryoma asked

"It's just for emergency when you need help of something" Tezuka said as he was about to laydown so as Fuji

It was already 10:00 and the others were sound asleep, Ryoma lied down and also fell asleep

_

 _1:00_

Ryoma had a nightmare since 4 hours after he fell asleep, he dream of him suffocating like he was trapped in a room with no air...Ryoma could not breathe

"I can't breathe... help..."

All of them woke up after they heard Ryoma

"Help...I c-can't breathe"

Ryoma was still crying for help, They immedietly rushed to Ryoma trying to wake him up

"Echizen! snap out of it!"

"Echizen!" They all tried to wake him

In Ryoma's dream...He still was suffocating in a room and crying for help, he heard voices...calling out his name

"Echizen!"

Ryoma woke up and opened his eyes panting in shock..., he was able to breathe again...

"Echizen, don't scare us like that" They we're all relieved

Ryoma turned to them and did not say anything

"Thank goodness you're alright"

Fuji calmed Ryoma and they layed him down and placed a blanket gently on him, they all stayed beside Ryoma as he sleeps to keep him company if it happens again...

_

( _To be continued)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Worried**

_

Ryoma woke up a little tired felt his body was heavy, he turned and saw all them

Fuji was sleeping beside him

Eiji holding Ryoma's blanket

Momo grabbing Ryoma's pillow

Tezuka was asleep while sitting

Oishi and Kikumaru on the next bedsheets near him

Kaido and Inui near the walls a little farther from the others

Ryoma stayed silent as the others woke up shot their eyes open

"Ah...Good morning?"

They woke up and glad to see Echizen not in pain all of them dashed to Ryoma

"Echizen!"

"Thank goodness!" They gladly cried

"Ah! sempai why are you all acting like that?" he asked, he forgot what happen the last night when he had a nightmare

Oishi immedietly left and returned brought Ryoma's breakfast

"You need to eat Echizen" Oishi said a little relief and placed a small table near Ryoma so he won't need to stand

Ryoma nodded and start eating, the breakfast was delicious and Ryoma enjoyed eating,While eating the Seigaku were staring at him

"Hnm? What is it sempai?" Ryoma spoke while eating and drinking a relaxing tea

"Echizen, tell us after you're done eating" they said as they sit still around Ryoma

"Tell what?"

Ryoma finished eating and Oishi cleaned the dishes, The others still sat beside Ryoma and their eyes were all focused on him and did not even blink

"Echizen..." they started to asked

"Hmn? what is it?" Ryoma asked looking at them

"Can you tell us something?"

"What do you mean...sempai?"

Their eyes was still on him and Ryoma is curious what was his sempais talking about

"Echizen...have you been having trouble of sleeping?" Oishi asked after washing the dishes

Ryoma was a little shock, he pretend he didn't know what they were asking about

"Why are you asking that sempai?"

"We're just worried about you"

Ryoma answered with an act "It was just nightmares"

The others still keeping their sad faces and Ryoma showed a calm face

"Why do you feel pains if you're having a nightmare Echizen?" Tezuka asked

Before Ryoma could answer and certain phone call disturbed the situation

RINNGG...RINGG...

Tezuka grabbed the phone and answered as he went a little far from the others

_

Tezuka finished answering and went back to the others and expalined

"Ryuuzaki-sensei just called just now"

"What did she said?"

"She said, that our stay in the hot spring will gonna be pretty long due to landslides in the mountains"

"Well it's good to stay in a hot spring to be honest"

"You could say that...but do you think we're forgetting something?"

except for echizen, Everyone nodded

"HOT SPRING PARTY!!" they had gone wild and jumped in the springs

Ryoma was also stressed out so he thought that he will go in the spring to relax a bit when the others are asleep, so he can find a quiet and peacefull relaxation...

_

( _To be continued)_

 _Sorry for the short writting_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Relaxing** **Alone**

_

Ryoma is sitting beside the table where it was the closest to the spring and where they usually eat

"OCHIBI!!" Eiji ran to Ryoma

Ryoma stopped reading "What is it Eiji-sempai?"

"Ochibi!! join us in the spring!! it's really relaxing and fun and we're having a party!!" He said full of joy as always

"I'll pass" Ryoma declined

"Ehh!! why?!"

"I'm still not in the mood"

"Ehh?!...Are you sick or something?" Eiji asked

"No...but--"

"But?..."

"No nothing..." Ryoma didn't want to tell them that he will be going to the spring when they are all asleep

Eiji went back to their party and Ryoma continued to read his book...

_

Some time later

Then Fuji came to Ryoma

"Ryo-chan...you're not joining?" he asked

"No..i'm good"

"Ok..."

Fuji went back to the spring and Ryoma went out to the room to buy some ponta in the vending machine

As he went back, the others were still partying, he sat back to the place where he was reading his book

Ryoma drank his ponta while reading a book and time later he fell asleep

Ryoma didn't dream of anything...yet...but when he woke up, he was covered with a blanket and his body on the bedsheet

"Oh...You're awake"

Ryoma turned and saw Fuji and Oishi sitting next to him

"Did you two brought me here?" Ryoma asked

"Ahh...We saw you sleeping on the floor after we finished so we layed you to your bedsheet and covered you with a blanket to keep warm" Oishi explained

"The others are in the dinning room and the foods still not done so you can take your time changing you clothes" Fuji added

"Arigato" Ryoma stood up and change his clothes to go to the dinning room and eat

Ryoma entered the room and saw his teamates talking to each other while waiting for the food

As he sat on the empty seat...all eyes were on him, staring...

"Echizen tell us what makes you feel comfortable and what makes you like to do things you like"

Inui said to Ryoma and holding his notebook out of nowhere, The others sweat dropped and there stare were still on Ryoma waiting for his answer

"I only like to do things i like when i feel liking it, and i only feel comfortable whenever i feel comfortable"

Ryoma answered like it was the easiest question in the world

All of them were speechless and surprised

"OCHIBI!! How did you answered it so easily?!" Eiji yelled in shock

"That kind of question took me long enough to answer!" Momo was also surprised

"THAT QUESTION WAS SO HARD TO EXPLAIN!!" They said in unison

"Ehh? was it really that hard?" Ryoma asked

"YES!!"

"Ehh?..But that question was very simple and very easy to explain"

"Then why is it hard for us?"

"Well maybe you're just stupid" Ryoma grinned

All of them froze, except for Inui still writing on his notebook and Fuji sitting in ease

_

Minutes later...

They were still frozen and Ryoma just sat silently

Fuji brought a big smile on his face and talked "Saa...Let's go back to our topic from this morning"

The others realized

"Yeah...about that..."

"Yeah..definetly about that..."

Ryoma felt uneasy because they were giving him strange stares of suspicion

"Ryo-chan~ Mind~ explaining~ it..." Fuji said with a sadistic smile

Ryoma sweat dropped, but before he could speak...

"Dinner is delivered!!" Eiji disturbed and interrupted the situation

"Yaayy!! Dinner!!" all of them forgot the topic they were minding earlier

Ryoma sighed in relief, he thought they all forgot...but the two didn't...

Ryoma didn't also notice that Fuji and Inui was still on eye of Ryoma

"TIME TO EAT!!" They all shouted in joy and began to eat like wild dogs

Ryoma still in his cool and casually eating his delicious food and drinking relaxing tea

_

After eating...

They all went to their beds and sound asleep

Ryoma noticed that it was 9:00 and the others were asleep soundly

_

11:00

Ryoma still awake because he already slept the whole afternoon

He sneak silently to avoid waking his sempais, he sneaked and left the room

Ryoma put his feet on the hot spring indeed it was relaxing..., He planned to bathe until dawn and drink some relaxing tea...

"This is the life..." He said very relaxed

It was quiet, peacefull, no distrations, warm bath, and a relaxing hot tea...He felt comfortable when relaxing alone

_

( _To be continued)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **His** **Lucidity**

_

4:00

It was already dawn, Ryoma got up from his bath to took the showers and get dressed before the others woke up

After then he went back to their room where all the them were sleeping, it was a big room and even had spaces, so why are they sleeping in their bedsheets near where Ryoma sleeps, maybe because of the thing happened in the bus and they became protective, He really doesn't want other people to worry about him and only keep his own problems a secret

Ryoma sat down in the other side of the room with his back on the wall and a table infront of him and reading a book

6:00

Two hours passed

His sempais were still sound asleep and Ryoma was still keeping his eyes on the book having a good part of the story about tennis

Without Ryoma noticing Fuji and Tezuka woke up at the same time, they were real early birds even woke up exact 6:00 sharp

"Ryo-chan, you're already awake"

Ryoma glanced at the two of them and continued reading his book without saying anything

"Echizen, you're pretty early" followed by Oishi, Momo, and Taka-san who just woke up.

Ryoma didn't say anything rather than reading and they were curious

"Echizen...Echizen..." they repeatedly calling his name. Ryoma looked at them and letting out a dark aura followed by a cold voice

"Sempai, i'm having a good part you know" Ryoma returned his eyes into the book

They felt a chill down their spines and didn't try to bother him

"O-oh, sorry for disturbing"

Time passed and the whole team suddenly woke up one by one

"O-HA-YO OCHIBI~!" Eiji ran and tried to hug Ryoma but Oishi and Momo stopped him

"Eiji, don't make much noise...and don't disturb him..." They said whispering to Eiji

"Ehh?... Why?"

"It's a long-short story"

Eiji was confused and just followed their warning to think that he knew what will happen if the little boy was mad.

_

"Time to eat!"

They all sat on the table but Ryoma didn't, and the team noticed him

"Echizen, you're not eating?" Momo asked while chewing his food

"The food is good, come eat" they added

Ryoma didn't skip his eyes on his book "I don't have the appetite" he said and flipped his book to the next page

"You sure?"

Ryoma nodded and the others continued eating and enjoyed the foods, they were still worried about their kouhai, but they didn't also want to force the little boy _"Maybe he has a reason"_ they thought

_

Night time

They soon finished their baths and went to the dinning room where they eat and where Ryoma was still reading. He didn't also go to the hot springs and just sit in his spot and reading some books.

They had their dinners but still Ryoma did not want to eat. They were worried about Ryoma's actions lately. He didn't want to eat, and he doesn't answer questions, and just nodding or replying with little words, he easily lose his temper and his apperance showing that he lacks sleep and was getting paler since before they arrive at the spring. But the thing that most bothering them was...Ryoma's behavior when sleeping...

They keep thinking deep about what is happening with their little kouhai, and they had an idea

"Ryoma-chan come here for a sec" Fuji called and Ryoma went to them

They had Ryoma sit, and Fuji's hands holded his head gently and leaned Ryoma close to him

"Rest a little while" he said softly. Ryoma fell asleep in Fuji's arms and layed him to his bedsheet

"Let's wait for him to wake up"

As Ryoma still asleep, he dreamed another nightmare of him in a cold dark place.

Ryoma started shivering, and Eiji was the first one to notice

"Guys, Ochibi's shaking" he said and they dashed to Ryoma worriedly and heard him saying something in a shaking voice "...C-cold..." followed by a heavy breathing

They were startled as they heard and Oishi touched Ryoma's forehead and gasp "He's cold as ice and he's freezing"

They were even more worried " Echizen wake up!" they tried to wake him

In Ryoma's nightmare, still in a cold space covered in darkness, he felt pain of the freezing cold that brought his body paralized, and again a voice calling out his name

Ryoma shotted his eyes open still in trauma and panting hard

"Echizen!" The others still in shock

"Echizen, you okay?!" Momo asked very worried

Ryoma's face was blank "l can't move my body" he said and couldn't move an inch

They were all shocked

"Can we bring him to the hospital?" asked Taka-san in worry

"We can't, it's raining and were in the mountains" Oishi answered

"What about tommorow?"

Tezuka remembered what their coach said to him by the phone "Still can't, due to the landslides that still need to be cleared"

"No need to go to the hospital sempai" Ryoma spoke but still couldn't move

"But Echizen--"

"Sempai, this happened to me sometimes and the only thing i need to do is take a little rest" Ryoma interupted to let them have a chance to speak

The Seigaku was still worried as Ryoma fell asleep again, they decided to guard and stayed by his side to make sure Ryoma sleeps in ease.

They loved their kouhai like a little brother and they do not want him to suffer by his own. They would do something to help Ryoma, without telling him and just keeping it a secret

_

 _(To be continued)_

Please suggest or give ideas to add in this story

Feel free to comment it in the reviews


End file.
